lastonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Of Armageddon
The Battle of Armageddon was the legendary and final conflict between the Forces of Light and the Forces of Darkness. The event was even foreseen and foretold by the Elder Gods among all both mortal and immortal alike who feared the Great Battle that will end all battles, and even all of reality itself. It took place in the southlands of the realm of Edenia as the Apocalypse begins, to decide the fate of the universe. The battle occurred next to the Pyramid of Argus. The Battle of Armageddon is based on the same epic and legendary conflict with the same name "Armageddon" among its different aliases and names, said and foretold in many religions (both pagan and monotheistic) and doomsday prophecies that it is the ultimate battle that will end all wars, and yet even worse, destroy all traces of life forever. 'Overview' While the two opposing sides fought, an ancient pyramid rose amidst them. Atop the pyramid was Blaze in his final form. Any individual's defeat of Blaze would grant them their greatest wish and even ultimate power. As it became a race to the top of the pyramid for every kombatant involved, two individuals made their way to the pyramid to defeat Blaze. The sons of Argus, Taven and Daegon, were assigned to prevent Armageddon by either destroying the kombatants or stripping them of their powers. One of these two results would occur when one of them defeated the firespawn, and it was determined based on the armor each of them wore, left behind for them by their mother, Delia. Unfortunately, after Taven defeated Blaze, instead killing or stripping the powers of the kombatants, a third outcome resulted: their powers were increased. And in this instant, the fighters were killing each other except Taven (who is delaying the Armageddon somewhere), Daegon (who was punished by his alive father Argus for his evil actions), the Spirit of Liu Kang (as a spirit can't be killed) and Shinnok (who created a clone to fight in the Battle while he remain trapped in the Netherrealm). In the end, Raiden and Shao Kahn were left as the last two standing kombatants. They battled on top of the Pyramid, where Shao Kahn - who had his powers increased - easily defeated Raiden (whose powers were weakened by fighting in a foreign realm). After taunting the Thunder God that the Elder Gods no longer threatened him, Kahn prepared to finish Raiden off and consume all realms. Just before Raiden was killed, he sent a mental message to his past self warning him of the Armageddon. As a result of this, Raiden's past self managed to defeat Shao Kahn permanently (though at a heavy cost) and prevented the Battle of Armageddon from ever taking place. 'The Last Above Earth' In Last On Earth Mythology, it was said that Perseus's involvement in The Time War caused the timeline to be twisted. The Doctor believed that the thought of Armageddon Raiden had to prevent was caused in the twisting of the timeline. 'The Last On Earth/Wrath Of The Last On Earth' During the two films, The Elder Gods, as well as The Doctor, believed the events were leading into Armageddon, though no one knew except them. 'Armageddon Of The Last On Earth' The Battle Of Armageddon will occur in the final film of the film series, but in a different way, rather then the forces of good and evil fighting. Instead, Tony Stark/Iron Man's and Steve Rogers/Captain America's separate teams battle it out. Characters Involved in The Battle Of Armageddon 'Overview' As the US Government decided to pass a bill that would cancel either SHIELD or NEST and keep the other, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, as well as the others, had their differences as their arguments eventually got out of hand, separating the entire teams of The Avengers, the Autobots, and the Earthrealm Defenders. By the orders of Tony Stark, Thor was sent to the Netherealm to revive all of the souls of the deceased Earthrealm Defenders to use for their army, though some of them teamed up with Steve Rogers instead. The Decepticons, as well as other villains, joined the act of battle not for glory, but because of their potential fate if their enemy team wins. 'Teams' 'SHIELD Defense Organization' *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Leader) - Tony Stark was granted the head of SHIELD after Nick Fury's retirement or death in the future, as Tony Stark planned to merge Stark Industries with SHIELD. *Thor - Needed to repay Tony Stark after he was saved from being pulled into a Parallel Universe. *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Natasha and Clint remained under control of SHIELD. *Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Clint and Natasha remained under control of SHIELD. *Nick Fury - Current head of SHIELD. *Maria Hill - Extremely loyal to Nick Fury. *Bumblebee - During the Invasion in Washington DC in The Last On Earth, it was kept secret that Sam Witwicky was killed. After discovering the truth, Bumblebee was in rage, and plotted his revenge against NEST and the Autobots. *Sonya Blade - OIA Agents were teaming up with SHIELD. *Jax Briggs - OIA Agents were teaming up with SHIELD, as he was one of the deceased Earthrealm Defenders revived by Thor. *Johnny Cage - Sonya Blade's fiance. *Nightwolf - Asgard requested him to fight alongside Thor. *Jade - Unknown reasons. *The Ninja - Unknown reasons. *Megatron - Optimus Prime's worst enemy. *Soundwave - Loyal to Megatron. *Shockwave - Loyal to Megatron. *Long Haul - Loyal to Megatron *Ravage - Loyal to Soundwave. *Barricade - Loyal to Megatron. *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Enemy of Captain America. *Loki - Attempting to gain Asgard's trust by fighting alongside Thor. *Shao Kahn - Enemy of Raiden. *Scorpion *Mileena - Shao Kahn's daughter. *Sektor *Noob Saibot *Kabal *Ermac *Goro *Kintaro NEST Initiative *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Leader) - Steve Rogers was a friend of Lennox, as when he heard of Lennox being required to put his focus on NEST on hold to take care of his daughter and wife, Steve Rogers gained command of NEST. *Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk - Bruce Banner believed SHIELD would kill him off in the Battle Of Armageddon if he caused too much destruction against him. He also believed they could no longer trust his claim of controlling the Hulk. *Agent X/Perseus - The Doctor requested him to end the war in order to return to his time and fix the timeline, though he was told to join NEST's side. *Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier - Long-time friend of Steve Rogers. *Deadpool *Optimus Prime - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Leadfoot - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Topspin - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Jolt - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Sideswipe - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Rachet - The Autobots wanted NEST to stay alive. *Raiden *Kung Lao - Friend of Liu Kang and Raiden. *Liu Kang (undead spirit form) - SHIELD had plans to kill him, believing he would annihilate everyone in his "undead" form. Raiden kept him in his control. *Kitana - Loyal to Liu Kang, and was betrayed by Shao Kahn in the past. *Kurtis Stryker - After being revived, Stryker joined NEST. *Sub-Zero III - Loyal to Raiden. *Smoke - Childhood friend of Sub-Zero II. *Starscream - Apparently "Betrayed by Megatron". *Sentinel Prime - Wanted to regain Optimus Prime's trust. *Thanos - Wanted to defeat SHIELD. *Cyrax *Kano 'Excluded from Battle' 'Jerome-092' Jerome-092 was killed before The Battle Of Armageddon. 'The Doctor' The Doctor, not being human, stayed out of the battle in order to not cause destruction of time and space, being a Time Lord. To everyone's surprise, The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver became strong enough to be used in combat, but The Doctor did not decide to join the war. 'Lennox' Lennox stayed at home with his wife and daughter, seeking out support for NEST from the supporters of NEST's survival. 'Epps' Epps was infected by a broken leg before the Battle Of Armageddon. Rumors say Iron Man broke his leg for refusing to become an employee of Stark Industries, since Epps believed if was really just a way to get him to join SHIELD's support team. 'Cyber Sub-Zero (Sub-Zero II)' Though he was revived by Thor, the Decepticons (before joining Stark's team) kidnapped and attempted to reprogrammed him so he could be The Fallen in an alternate body. However, this experiment failed in resulted in his death. Sindel Thor chose not to revive Sindel, though she was the only Non-Earthrealm Defender that was mixed in with the deceased Earthrealm Defenders.